Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{1}{6n} - \dfrac{8}{6n}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{1 - (8)}{6n}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-7}{6n}$